User blog:Wagnike2/Kinect Star Wars Review Roundup
Today is a much anticipated release for Star Wars fans worldwide, as Kinect Star Wars will be released. However, it seems that not many people are overly excited about the game as it currently has a Metacritic score of 57. Let's take the time to highlight a few reviews of this game. Loved It Digital Spy *'Score: 4/5' "With memories of Kinect launch title Sonic Free Riders still fresh in our minds, the worry was that the Kinect Star Wars developers would mess up the Podracing controls, but the extra development time seems to have paid dividends. Pods are remarkably responsive and the race courses prove incredibly exciting, despite a few bland exteriors. There's even an entertaining story mode, which features characters from The Phantom Menace, although it's a little on the short side." Planet Xbox 360 *'Score: 7.9/10' "While Terminal Reality has shown an excellent amount of ambition offering so much to do in Kinect Star Wars, it doesn’t always work for the better. The lacking lightsaber movements take a while to get around, and the lack of some sort of space battle mode – along the lines of Star Wars: Starfighter – is mildly disappointing. Also, not too many actors from the films were used. They obviously sounded like soundalikes, though the one for C-3PO is pretty damn close, if we do say so ourselves. Others, though, could’ve been researched a little better. At least the music is good, and we mean the orchestrated stuff in the other modes, not Galactic Dancing. For all the time that it’s been in development, Kinect Star Wars could’ve been a lot better" Gamesbeat *'Score: 70/100' "The writing in the main story put me to sleep. And the Kinect controls are so inaccurate that they take you out of what should be a magical fantasy experience. Clearly, more time wouldn't have helped this game. Better writers might have salvaged it, but it amazes me that no one told the team to start over and get it right." Decent Strategy Informer *'Score: 6/10' "The controls are exactly as you’d imagine – slicing with your right hand, using the force with your left. Jumps, kicks and steps help you to dodge and move around, though much of the experience is on rails. There’s a nuance to the motions, though – stepping forwards to dash towards a new enemy requires a particularly exaggerated movement, slamming your foot down – and it takes some getting used to." IGN *'Score: 5.5/10' "It strings them together in a decent enough Star Wars yarn (something that feels like it could be out of the Clone Wars cartoon, in fact), but it can be hard to get all that immersed when it has uneven visuals, occasionally broken animations and random polish issues like syncing issues where sound clips and voices don't match up." IncGamers *'Score: 5/10' "Kinect Star Wars avoids that problem by going in the other direction and embracing the idea that you're playing four games instead of one. Podracing, dancing, destroying the local population as a Rancor monster and being a Jedi are the major components, and they've all got their own discreet section. The positive side of that is that you know exactly what you're going to get, the negative is that there are no surprises. That's probably a side-effect of the intended audience." Eurogamer Score: 5/10 "An incoherent and clumsy compilation, one driven more by brand synergy than any creative imperative." Hated It Xbox 360 Achievements *'Score: 45/100' "It’s not only tiresome on the arm, but jeez, it’s boring, repetitive and you never feel like you have true control over the lightsaber and the Force… which should have been the whole point. Even the inclusion of enemies that can block and those that have shields and the like don’t do enough to make the gameplay feel even remotely rewarding." MetroGames Central Score: 4/10 "It's been a long time since we've had a decent Star Wars game though and this miserable misfire is very much more Attack Of The Clones than it is Empire Strikes Back." Wikian Reviews If you have played this game, we want to hear from you. Do you agree with what the critics are saying about this game? Why or why not? Is this game worth buying? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News